Two tails
by Pandas Are Still Bears RAWR
Summary: Slash. During a holiday in Japan, Sam gets cursed into a nekomata. When he returns home, the Autobots start to feel attracted to him but the Decepticons too? With both factors chasing him, it doesn't help when his cat side feels the same. EveryoneXSam
1. Cursed

A/N: Greetings all. This is my first fan fiction so please be gentle. The idea of Sam being cursed into a bakeneko AKA Monster cat came from my love for cats and my sister's L4D fic Left 4 Cats. This is slash and I'm gonna try and make this a Everyone X Sam pairing. I don't know why but I seem to have a soft spot for All x Sam…yes I know I'm weird. Homophobic people please turn back before you hurt yourselves.

**Warning:** Shape shifting, cats and yaoi. (To avoid, please look down at the upper right-side of the keyboard. Do you see a button with a Backspace and an arrow? Press it. Thank you for visiting this fic and come again soon.) Don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Enjoy.  
-

Sam stared out at the vast blue ocean that surrounded the island, half listening to his parents as they augured about where to visit first. They were on a vacation in Japan for a week. The holiday was spent with shopping in Shibuya and Tokyo and stuff, they even visited Shinto temples and tried out hot springs. Right now they were in Tashirojima, an island east of the city of Sendai. The island was also known as Cat Island due to its large number of stray cats.

The teen missed the Autobots but didn't regret the vacation. It was hard explaining to the robots that he was leaving the county for a few days. They became very protective of him ever since the incident in Egypt and didn't want to let him go. However Judy and her ever-so wonderful bat that always had this magical ability to suddenly appear whenever needed took care of that problem easily.

Sam grinned at the memory of his mom chasing the giant 'bots around the base, chuckling to himself when he remembered the horror on his friends faces as they ran from the small human. Even Optimus Prime got a lecture and a few dents in his right foot when he tried to talk Judy out of taking the boy.

The teen rolled his eyes at that thought. After the death of the Fallen, the Autobots's watch over him was suffocating. He spent weekends in their base and there always seemed to be at least one 'Bot around him. He'd hang out with his best friend/car Bumblebee or chat with Optimus then train with Ironhide and get check-ups from Ratchet who'd teach him things sometimes. They all got to spent time with him and he was happy for it but it was starting to frustrate him. They were huge over-protective mother hens, always asking about his safety and if he was comfortable and stuff. Sam knew that they cared for him but the stress was getting to him.

And then came the staring and cuddling. They'd just stare at him for no reason and it unnerved him, the cuddling was okay but it made him feel like a teddy bear they won from a funfair or something. The teen was brushed it off as a robot thing but there was defiantly something they were hiding from him.

'Well at least I'm free here.'Sam thought, grateful for the break as he blew a strand of white hair aside when it fell over his eyes.

One of the side-effects of dying and coming back was his hair turning a snowy white (Lucky for him, such colours were common in Japan) and his deep brown eyes becoming a lighter shade along with specks of gold. Ratchet took loads of scans when the changes came a few days after the fight, other than the physical appearance, the medic couldn't find anything wrong with him besides the healing injuries and had no choice but to let him go.

Well the good thing from it was that the world wouldn't be able to find his face too easily. The government tried their best to clear his name but there were some parts of the world still kept an eye out for him thanks to the Fallen. Lucky for him, Japan wasn't one of them so he was sort of free till someone recognizes him as the one with huge robots and a mob of Gundam-fans/anime-fans would swam him. (I'm one of 'em)

After Judy made sure the 'Bots understood that they needed a vacation, (when asked now how they'd be safe, all she did was raise the metal bat and smiled) the robots drove the Witwickys to the airport. The teen could feel a sadness aura from them when he took his luggage out 'Bee, Sam just smiled at them brightly. He promised to come back in one piece and laughed when some of them blasted their horns in reply, startling other humans in the front. The holiday was spent visiting temples, hot springs and shopping for souvenirs. He wondered about what he should get his giant friends until a loud voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"-See those cat houses. We ate not too long ago, right Sam? Sammy?" The said boy blinked at the concern tone of his mother.

"Y-yes mom?"

"Oh for goodness sake were you even listening?" Judy shook her head and said "I was saying that we should check out those cat houses but your father thinks food's more important." She finished with a slight glare at Ron, making him frown before replying.

"Well those cats won't come out till later, might as well go eat something." It _was _in the afternoon and most of the cats were sleeping but Sam didn't say that as his parents began arguing again. He sighed, about to step in when he saw movement at the corner of his eye. He saw some kids run out of the town to the forest area with a look on their face that spelled trouble. Curious, the teen quietly followed them, making sure his parents didn't notice.

Sam followed them to a rocky path that led him towards the sea, but he noticed some foot prints that went off the trail and into the small forest. Blinking, he carefully made his way through the greenery, finding more shoe tracks while avoiding tree roots. The teen then came to an opening where he saw a large old shrine** (1)**; the abandon building probably didn't get visited for a long time. The shrine was larger than the one he had seen before on the island.

The shrine's roof had cracks while the wooden sides were rotten and claw marks all over. A red door stood there with a white ribbon loosely tied around the door, along with rotting talismans stuck onto it. Sam could barely make out faded Japanese saying "Bakemono" **(2) **but he never heard of it. The shrine just stood there alone and decaying, he wondered why they stopped visiting this shrine for it still had some of it beauty.

The teenage turned and walked behind the shrine but stopped when he heard a little meow from above. Looking up, Sam saw a little golden tabby kitten perched up on a tree nearby. She was just a kitten, staring at him with blue eyes, too afraid to come down. The white-haired male sighed and made his way to the tree and began to climb it slowly as not to scare the cat. He wasn't much of a cat-lover but it felt so wrong to ignore the poor thing.

"Hey there, you alright sweetie? Don't worry I've gotcha..." Sam said gently as he neared the feline, slowly reaching out and scooping the she-kit who simply mewled in return. He smiled and held the kitten close to his chest, giggling at the ticklish feeling when she nuzzled him as he made his way back down. When the teen stepped onto firm ground, he heard laughter and shouting of children. He quietly walked over to the shrine and peeked, still cradling the kitten in his arms.

There five boys covered in mud and chasing each other playfully. One of the boys stopped at the shrine's door and shouted at the rest. They gathered and whispered to each other before grinning as they started pulling off the talismans. Sam felt anger flare as paper littered the ground and rushed forward.

"Hora! Anata wa nani o yatte iru?" **(3) **He read a How-to-speak-Japanese guidebook on the plane, the photographic memory gifted by the Allspark made it too easy. The children froze in mid-pulling and ran, ripping the last charms off. Sam shook his head and began to pick the fallen paper, adjusting his hold on the kitten who had curled up in his arms and fell asleep. He picked up the last piece when a creaking noise made him look up.

The doors stood wide open, revealing an unusual black cat far bigger than any house cat. The cat had black fur, long razor-sharp claws and two long tails lashing side to side. Crazed amber slit-eyes locked onto frighten honey brown eyes and the human felt something deep inside him react.

The feline reared up on its back legs, roaring before leaping at him. Sam snapped out of it and quickly turned to run but cried out when the cat slashed his left shoulder from behind. Pain flared and he fell onto his side, hearing the sleeping kitten wake up and hiss at the large cat before all faded black.

* * *

Sam twitched and groaned in pain, not registering the noise sounding odd. The teen felt as if he had been run over by Optimus repeatedly and then thrown into a fire pit along with this dull ache at his head and the end of his tailbone. He lay on the soft leave covered ground and jumped slightly when he felt a soft yet rough wet thing touch his face. Sam opened his eyes to see a close up of the kitten he had recused; the she-kit purred and continued licking him. Was it him or was the kitten bigger then he last saw her?

Blinking in confusion, Sam looked around and saw that the world seemed too have grown. He could hear all types of bird calls and the scuttling of small mammals, the leaves dancing in the breeze and even laugher of humans from the village. His sight increased, enabling him to see a further and sharper and so did his sense of smell.

Sam felt a cold lump of dread in settle in his stomach and slowly got up. He spotted a small pool of water and half-dragged, half-walked over to it. Dizziness came to him when he stood but it left fast and he looked at his reflection.

A beautiful cat twice the size of a normal house-cat stared back at him. The feline had bi-coloured eyes, the right honey brown and an enchanting gold for left. It had longish white silky fur with pale black spots dappling it like markings along its pelt except it's the paws which were chocolate brown. Pair of fuzzy white ear with brown at the tips adorns the head and beside it was a long, slender white tail that was split a little at the end, brown tipped as well.

Sam stared at the image in horror, hoping this was a dream. He raised his right arm and saw the cat raise its right paw then smacked him with it, feeling the hit. The teen-turned-cat let out a yowl, ignoring a similar shocked yowl from the kitten behind him.

"_Oh hell no. No! No no no no this can't be real!"_ Sam screeched and tried to run away from the reflection, only to trip over his own paws. He scrambled up and was about to scream/yowl his head off when a kind voice spoke.

"Lost little one?"

Sam looked up and saw a huge elderly woman tower over him. He yelped in surprise and turned to flee but remembered the kitten. He managed to stand in front of the kitten, instinct made him bare his new fangs and arch his back as he hissed fiercely.

The old lady only smile. "I mean no harm little neko-san" she said gently and continued. "The nekomata **(4)** who was sealed in that shrine escaped when the seals came off. It was still angry at the humans who sealed it away. It took it out on you and has cursed you into one of its kind."

Sam stared at her then meowed _"How the hell do I change back? Oh shit Mom and Dad so going to kill me!" _He yelled but only a distressed wail came out.

"Right now you are only a bakeneko but in time your forked tail shall split into two, making you a nekomata." She said, not understanding a word. Sam sighed, standing and forcing himself to try. He fell down a few times but kept going. It felt weird having a tail and moving on all fours, the tail was like having something like an extra limb behind that helped his balance while moving was very different. Unlike most animals, he walked by moving both his left front and back paw first followed by his right front and back and repeat. Soon he was able to walk, run and leap like an average feline.

"_Okay I can walk. Will you tell me how the heck do I change back now?" _Sam meowed irritably, not caring if she understood or not. He could take things like alien robots landing on his world but turning into a cat was NOT one of them.

The old lady smiled and stuck a hand into one of her kimono sleeves, saying a soft 'Yatta' when she pull out to reveal a beautiful silver bell with weird symbols on it and it hung on a blue ribbon. Sam's eyes widen and scrambled away but too late and the lady picked him up, tying the ribbon round his neck. He struggled at first but stopped and huffed in annoyance as she made sure the ribbon was secured before placing him back on the ground.

Sam shook his head, trying to dislodge the fabric around his collar, ears pricking at the soft chime of the bell. It felt restricting but did not hurt. He raised his hind paws to scratch it off but no avail. Instead he turned and glared at the old woman, ears folded back and tail swishing slightly.

"The bell shall help you, neko-san. It belonged to another bakeneko who used it as a medium to control its powers. You'll learn to use harness yours naturally" Sam just gave her a long weird look but closed his eyes. He wasn't sure what to think but willed himself to change back. The white furred feline felt nothing at first then a surge of power came and he reached out to it, the power seemed to flow through him.

He opened his eyes to see the world back to its normal level but the heighten senses stayed with him. The teen checked himself, turning red at the sight of his nude body and quickly tried to cover himself. Sam blushed harder when the elder chuckled and walked towards him, handing him a set of clothes. The clothes turned out to be a plain white kimono and a red hakama **(5)**. With some help from the old woman, he stood looking graceful in the costume. She stepped back to inspect her work, giving him a pitying smile when she spotted something.

"Seems like there are a few…side effects but don't worry, you can just hide them." She said, passed a bamboo hat from nowhere to him before adding "And I'm really sorry for there is no cure."

Sam tilted his head in confusion and followed her gaze, jaw dropping when he saw a white and brown forked tail swishing slowly under him. He stuffed it down the hakama and looked at the bamboo hat before reaching up to his head and touching two soft fluffy ears. So the bakeneko took a deep breath and-

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"

Birds on the island took off in fear, sleeping cats in the village woke up while the ones awake jumped a foot in the air, rodents ducked for cover and humans either jumped or gave a small scream themselves. (Reminds me of Brother Bear)

* * *

[Somewhere in the town]

Ron could had sworn that sharp noise he heard sounded familiar but ignored it and chased after his wife, trying to stop her from scaring people as she questioned them about her son's whereabouts. He was worried too for his boy but Judy was going over-broad, throwing questions at random locals and screaming Sam's name. He rushed forward and grabbed her arm before she terrified another old couple.

"Calm down Judy. He's almost an adult now and if he can survive a war between alien robots, he probably can live being lost on a small island for a few hours." Ron tried to reason but flinched when Judy shot a death glare at him and was about to snap at him when they both heard their son's voice.

"Um…Mom? Dad?" They turned and stared in shock at the sight before them.

A nervous Sam stood wearing a traditional plain white kimono and hakama, a worn out bamboo hat, a blue ribbon with a silver bell with his hair suddenly longer till it touched his shoulders and carrying a gold tabby kitten. Oh and most of the population of cats on the island nuzzling him and trying to groom him.

Ron and Judy stared a bit longer before Judy went into lecture-mood about disappearing and making them worried. Sam lied that he wandered off and saw a kitten stuck on a tree and saved it but fell into a pond while climbing down. An old woman happened to be nearby and gave him the spare clothes; unfortunately she was a cat-lover and left cat-nip in them thus explaining the cat mob following him to the hotel while the bell pendant was a gift from the lady for saving the kitten he said. Judy rolled her eyes at the oblivious lie but didn't ask anymore since her little boy was safe so they made their way to the hotel.

That night Sam sat by a window, his new cat ears exposed since his parents were asleep. He had gone to the bathroom the second they stepped foot into the room. He changed into a white shirt and jeans and took the time to inspect himself in the mirror. Sam found out that his canines and fingernails had grown sharper and stronger while his eyes would sometimes dilate depending on light and he felt,

Other felines roam around as his new condition allowed him to watch as easy as it was in day. He sighed and began pacing along the room silently, feeling restless. Ever since dusk Sam had this strong urge to just walk out into the night, to run free and jump around as he please but he held back. The teen finally stopped and sat down on the Japanese comforter set, curling up as he tried not to think about tomorrow. He was so deep in his thoughts that sleep took him without him knowing.

* * *

Sam had a wonderful wake-up call which was his mother's scream. Getting up fast he looked wildly, his body unconsciously bended and a hand rose slightly to attack. The white-haired teen saw his parents standing at the edge of the room, both staring in shock. His hands flew up to his ears, feeling them uncovered and flat on his head. A soft whimper escaped him. "Mom, Dad I can explain. I swear it's not my fault." He said nervously as the adults stared.

Judy came out from her shock at the slight fear in her child's voice. She felt hurt in her heart as she saw her son look so scared, quickly she rushed forward and hugged him.

"It's alright Sammy. Don't be afraid, I'm right here." She cooed, feeling her little boy shake and hiccup as he broke down. Sam tried his best to hold back his emotions but failed and sobbed softly as he hugged his mom back. Ron shook his head slowly and sat down as his wife and son lowered themselves onto the mat. When Sam's sobbing reduced to sniffing, he smiled thankfully at his mother who smiled back. He then retold the tale of what happened of following the children, saving the kitten, the mysterious cat and the unknown elderly woman. By the end Judy just grinned and hugged her son, saying that he was so brave while Ron tried to digest the story.

"So you got cursed by some ghost cat and now you're a monster cat?" He asked, earning a hard smack from Judy when he said monster. Sam just nodded and looked away, ears and tail flopped down. The man watched his son before sighing "Did the lady tell you if you could cure it then?"

"She said that there was no cure." The couple glanced at each other worriedly before Judy looked up.

"Should we see a doctor then? Or maybe let that robot named after a screwdriver check you?" Sam shook his head quickly with a hint of panic in his eyes.

"No! The doctor will tell the government send me to a lab or something for them to experiment while Ratchet will never let me leave the med-bay."

"Sam, they'll find out eventually. We need to tell someone so that they can help us."

"…"

"You'll tell them or I'll the moment I see them, do you understand Samuel?" His mother sent him a stern glare, making the boy pout and look down.

"I…I'll tell them but not right away. Just give me sometime please." Sam said softly and Judy's eyes soften at the plea and hugged him. She grinned and scratched one of his ears, making Sam purr at the nice feeling and grinned back at her. Ron smiled, gave his son a pat on the back and stood up.

"Come 'on, let's go home."

* * *

That's it for now and i think I wrote too much, it just came out like a flood. Hope y'all liked it and me promise Sam will interact with the 'bots in the next chapter if you review.

(1) I've a friend whose aunt lives on that island. Rumors say that a stray cat got killed, turned into a nekomata and caused trouble for people so they sealed it in the shrine and left forgotten. It's said that the shrine still stands somewhere on the island.  
(2) A monster or yōkai that can shape shift.  
(3) "Hey! What are you doing?"  
(4) A two-tailed cat, it's more powerful than the bakeneko as it has mastered all of its magic. They can control ghostly fire balls, causes nightmares, turn corpses into zombies and more.  
(5)Traditional Japanese clothing/pants?

Anyway please review this. Give me at least 10 reviews so that I know people want me to keep going. Thanks for reading ^-^


	2. Coming home

A/N: Hi everyone again! Thank you to those who added this story to their favourite list and story alerts. I'm so happy that people like this story! *hugs a kitty Sam* Anyway thank you to the following who reviewed:

MissShelz  
CookieGirlLOL  
1TimberWolf  
Kira the Dead Ninja  
Trucking girl 1109  
Ahrel Cross  
Devil-O-Angel  
KuroIchi30866  
Anonymous  
Whisper119  
Midnight Prime  
SoulReaperRitsuka  
Remus san

Warning: Some cussing, claiming via scent and OOCness.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

"Normal talking"

'Sam's thoughts'

**:: Comm link::**

Now enjoy ^^

* * *

It was troublesome getting back home. They had gotten off the Tashirojima around dawn and the first trouble was shooing all the cats that tried to follow him onto the boat. They kept nuzzling, rubbing, grooming and even nomming him as if he took a bath in catnip.

"Shoo! Quit following me. I can't bring a bunch of cats home." Sam glared at them and to his surprise, the majority of the strays regretfully left while the remaining ones glared back at him determinedly. The white-haired teen grumbled and was about to face-palm when something took over.

Before he could stop himself, he turned around and hissed fiercely at the cats. They jumped and fled, some whimpering before running. He blinked in surprise and looked around to see if anyone saw that.

'Must be stress...' He shrugged and quickly got on-board as they set off to mainland before the strays came back.

Sam had worn a black hoodie to hide his ears and baggy jeans for his tail which was one of the problem causes. While walking down a busy street to flag a taxi, the wind blew his hood off and he couldn't help but let out a startled miaow. The next thing he knew, he surrounded by screaming school girls (Still one of 'em) touching the ears, making him laugh non-stop at the ticklish feeling.

Lucky for him, Judy came to his rescues and they quickly left, stopping only for breakfast at a seafood store where Sam ate most the shop's stock of fish thanks to his new condition, causing Judy and Ron nearly had a heart-attack when the bill came

After that the Witwickys made their way to the airport and brought the tickets home. Trouble strikes again (At least for Sam and Ron) when the flight got delayed and they had to wait two hours so Judy dragged the two males to do some tortur- I mean last-minute shopping. At lasted they went back to the airport, scanned their luggage and boarded the plane. As the plane took off, Sam used his phone to connect to the Internet. Searching about Bakeneko's and Nekomata's, he found that there were quite a few ways to become one. Yet none of them were from human to feline.

Cats can become a either ones if they lived for more than ten years, grew a really long tail which splits at the end, grew heavier than a Kan (3.75kg), was abused or was killed horribly. They could walk on their hind legs, create ghostly fireballs, make a corpse a zombie by breathing onto it, enter or control dreams and take the form of a human that it killed and eaten. Sam grimaced that the part that said that bakeneko's has a taste for human flesh.

The white-haired teen turned his phone off, curling up in his seat as he let the information sink in. Was he going to kill somebody now? Worried clawed him as he recalled the hissing incident back at Tashirojima. The thought of eating a human made him sick. (A/N: Did'cha heard? Two guys ate pieces of each other's ass. Said it tasted like tyres. Pity they didn't try the whole meal set.)

He wasn't planning to hurt anyone, let alone eat them. However, deep inside Sam knew that he wouldn't have a choice...

* * *

Bumblebee waited outside the airport, feeling anxious. The rest of the Autobots were out on a patrol to check a Decepticon signal somewhere outside Tranquility, leaving him to fetch the Witwicky.

The years of searching for the Allspark were nothing to the scout. A week without Sam however, felt like an eternity. It was torture not being able to see the human, hear his voice or feel the innocent touch whenever his charge would pat his hood or stroke the Autobot symbol on his steering wheel. Worry made the yellow scout think of all kinds of things that could have happened to Sam.

The boy had been sending them e-mails each day throughout the vacation, telling 'bots about what they did and letting them know he was alright. But on the last day they got no message from their human, which made them very worried. Lennox and Epps tried to reassure them that the teen probably forgot about it and will come back fine but it didn't work.

The normally calm Optimus Prime got annoyed faster by the humans sent by the government to watch them, Ironhide was pissed off most of the time and actually missed targets while Ratchet's bedside manner became so bad that everybody, even Optimus, ran for cover whenever he left the med-bay in search for victi- i mean patients. Sideswipe either joined Ironhide in the firing range or argued with the twins, Mudflap and Skids whose tries to impress seemed to drop. Jolt sulked quietly while Bumblebee found himself going for random fast and dangerous rides, anything to put his worried mind off.

The Camaro couldn't help but hack into the airport computer system. It amused him that human created firewalls were always so easy to get pass. He checked the list of arriving planes and felt his spark speed up slightly when he saw that Sam's flight had landed minutes ago. He looked up just in time to see a familiar white-haired teenager walk out of the entrance. Sam looked just like before except that his hair was longer but Bumblebee felt drawn to the beautiful boy more than usual.

The yellow scout brushed it off as not being able to see his charge and honked his horn twice, flashing his headlights. Bumblebee felt his spark flutter at Sam's bright smile when the teen spotted him. He wanted to change to his bi-peal form, run up to the human and never let go of him back held back the urge.

"Oh god 'Bee I missed you so much!" Sam half-shouted as he hugged the Camaro, ignoring stares from people.

"I missed you too Sam. Are you alright? Did the trip go well?" Sam saw a 'Bee's holoform sitting in the driver seat grinning at him. The holoform was a handsome male around Sam's age. He had spikey blonde hair with some black highlights, bright blue eyes like the rest of the Autobots and wore a yellow shirt with a black jacket and black jeans.

"Could we drop my parents off at the house and head over to the base?" He asked, remembering the agreement he had with his parents, "It'd be easier to tell you guys about the holiday that way." Sam said and 'Bee opened the passenger-side door for him. The 'bot scanned Sam immediately once he was inside, however something seemed to be blocking it. He tried again only to get the same results so he dismissed it as a small glitch and mentally noted to speak to Ratchet about it. Instead he commed the others to inform them of their human's safety.

**:: Bumblebee to Autobots. Sam is alright, I'm bringing him and his parents' home. :: **The sound of cheers from the link was so loud from the radio that it made both 'Bee and Sam jump.

**:: Thank Primus! I was planning to go to Japan myself and find him myself! :: **They could barely catch from Ironhide as Mudflap and Skids started singing the start of Celebrate by Kool and the gang making the teen giggle when Ratchet's voice came in next.

**:: Bumblebee sent me a copy of a scan of Sam. I want to check him in case of any diseases from overseas. ::**

**:: There's something blocking my scanner, I'll bring him to the base instead. How did the search go? Found any Decepticons? :: **

**:: Nothing. They had escaped by the time- Bumblebee? Are you still there? :: **The scout didn't reply he focused on the human inside him instead.

The teen had begun to nuzzle the warm leather seat, the action caused 'Bee's system heat up and spark to hammer against his spark-chamber. To Sam, Bumblebee smelled like honey, leather and something that reminded the white-haired teen of a warm summer day. He kept rubbing against the seat, enjoying the feel and scent till 'Bee grabbed his shoulders and pulled him up.

"What are you doing?" Was it him or were Sam's eyes more golden than brown?

Sam just pushed him down and straddled him, rubbing his cheek on the holoform's face, shoulders and chest. As much as the 'bot enjoyed the sudden affection from his beloved charge, he knew he had to stop him before he himself follows his natural urges. (That or else the other Autobots would turn him into scrap metal)

Sam had just begun to purr when his ears twitched under the hood, alerted him the sound of his parent's footsteps getting close. The teen sat up in a daze, hazy gold eyes back to their normal brown as he looked at their position. Sam yelped and quickly scrambled off the blonde repeating sorry while 'Bee just stared at him, still stun from what just happened. They looked up to see Judy and Ron standing outside, waiting impatiently.

"Um…I-I'll explain later." Sam muttered and left the Camaro to help his parents put the luggage into 'Bee's trunk. Meanwhile the 'bot answered the comm-link,

**:: Sorry about that, just got a bit distracted. I'm coming back to base with Sam after we drop Mr. and Mrs. Witwicky home. :: **He quickly cut the link before the other Autobots could reply.

"Hello Bumblebee," 'Bee felt fear when Sam's femme creator smiled at him when she got in. "Trust you had a good week?" She asked pleasantly as the yellow scout drove to the Witwickys house.

(A/N: I give up, I can't take it anymore. Listened to Nyan cat 04:43:45! Can't take it.)

"To be Honest Mrs. Witwicky, it was torture. No offence." Bumblebee answered sheepishly making the woman laugh.

"Oh come now, it couldn't be _that_ bad now could it?" Judy grinned and Sam gave the dashboard an apologetic look. Oh if only she knew.

Soon 'Bee slowed down when they neared the house and came to a stop in garage. Sam's parents got out and took the bags out, 'Bee noticed that they gave their son an encouraging smile and Sam returned it shyly. Sam waited till they went into the house and he turned back to the Camaro.

"Hey buddy, just give me five minutes. I need to get something kay?" The blonde inside gave the teen a thumbs-up and Sam smiled, quickly making his way upstairs to his room. Sam saw his room like how he had left it but now he couldn't help but frown at the mess. He strong sense of smell picked up the scent of old socks, leftover pizza and other horrid stuff, he wondered how he lived in this dirt-hole before.

Sam swore to himself to come back to clean it as he grabbed a bag and stuffed with any clean shirts, pants and boxers he could find. He then changed his clothes into a white shirt with the words "There's a dumbass staring at me" in bright red and jeans with a hole at the left knee. The white-haired male opened his luggage and took out a black beanie with a white stripe at the edge his mom had brought for him in the last-minute shopping, he found that there were two openings for the ears which were held shut by a little button each.

Sam rolled his eyes but wore it anyway, tucking his tail into his jeans and went back down. While going down the stairs, a sudden hunger hit him. He frowned, he had eaten not too long ago so he shrugged and ignored it.

The bell around his neck chimed soothingly as he made his way to 'Bee's passenger door and got in. As the scout drove to the base, an awkward silence fell upon them. Bumblebee was worried for his human while Sam stared out of the window, fingering the bell as he did. The silence continued and the scout couldn't take it anymore.

"What's with your actions just now?" He was not expecting Sam to give a harsh laugh before answering.

"You wouldn't believe me but I'll explain anyway after we reach base." Sam whispered and gave the blonde a pleading look not to ask anymore. The 'bot was confused but obeyed, playing songs as to avoid another awkward silence.

* * *

When they got to the base they found the Autobots already waiting. Sam took a deep breath and got out of his guardian, moving a few feet away as 'Bee transformed back to his bi-peal mode. Sam didn't get to take a single step when Ratchet rushed forward and gently scooped him up into his servos, activating his scanners. The medic then made his way towards the med-bay, ignoring outraged shouts from the other 'bots.

"Sam how are you feeling? My readings say that you are stressed and your blood-"

"Ratchet, listen to me. I need to show you something but can we go somewhere private first?" Sam quickly cut in and Ratchet narrowed his optics before going into his med-bay.

"Did something happen?" The white and green mech asked, placing the teen onto the metal bench.

"…Yes but do you promise not to freak out?" Sam felt his tail curl around his calf and ears flatten slightly under the hat. He felt a sudden pain at the area of the scar but it left as soon as it came, now only the same hunger from back at the house stayed but once again he ignored it.

"Don't tell me that you-"

"Ratchet!"

"Yes Samuel I promise."

"Good." Sam smiled sheepishly, pulling off the beanie and freeing his tail from his pants. He gave a sigh of relief at the feeling of having his new features free. The brown-eyed demon looked back up at Ratchet whose jaw was hanging and staring at him with wide optics.

"Surprise."

Heh, wonder this is gonna end…

* * *

That's it for today and thank you all for reading, reviewing and adding this story to your favourites and story alerts. I'll be slightly slower in updating cuz of exams coming up. Hope y'all like the bit of Bumblebee and Sam; cats would rub their scent all over what they claim as theirs to warn other cats off. It's basically saying "Fuck off, mine." to everyone around etc. Oh and Sam's eye colour changing to gold, pain on the scar and hunger has to do with his new condition which I'll explain more in the next chapter.

Gimme 20 reviews (hopefully tats enough time for me) and please let me know If I made any mistakes.

-Fluffy.


	3. Checkup and sneaking out

**I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOON! I had a mini writer's block and the exams were murderers i tell ya! I even forgot to bring my calculator for my math exam T.T Please forgive me and thankyou to all who reviewed and added this story to your favourite and alerts. **

**Replies to reviews**

**KuroIchi30866 – yeah I know right? He gets to hunt in this chapter.**  
**Midnight Prime – Eheheh Yeah he in so much trouble…**  
**crazyonsuger - :D**  
**schools a bummer - Mi luvz cats too! *brofist***  
**somthing random - He sees and gets chased out but don't worry, he'll get his alone time later.**  
**SOS - Thanks, it's nice to know that someone is grateful for the info**  
**CookieGirlLOL - Glad that you love it, my friend was blushing when she read 'Bee and Sam's part. I'll try my best to update more but its exam week so plz bear wif me ^.^"**  
**MissShelz - Yep they both enjoyed it good :9**  
**Whisper119 - Updated, plz wait for more :D**  
**Devil-O-Angel - Aww i is sorry, come i give u hug *hugz you* btw your fanfic "The Terror of IT!" made me smile (and eye twitch a little)**  
**Remus san - Itz ok cuz Bee liked it anyway *wiggles eyebrows***  
**Trucking girl 1109 - Thanks and here it is~!**  
**Holen-Snape - Originally i wanted to make Sam jump up with his arms wide saying "Ta-da~!" but either way was cute :3**  
**Aquagirl1024 - The story love you too but i do believe that I'm somewhat on sugar-high whenever i write this XD**  
**Anonymous - Sorry for the wait. Not sure, it depends. True, intend for them to use holoforms so that he wouldn't hurt our Neko-chan when doing...;D**  
**cynder1988 - Awesome review**  
**SoulReaperRitsuka - Thankya for liking this fic ^^ you can hug Neko-chan *passes KittySam to you***  
**perfectionsettling - Glad you liked it sweetie and thanks for faving ^^**  
**meep - ...You remind me of somebody...wateva, thanks anyway n glad you liked it**  
**Sheekblack - Will do and thanks for liking.**  
**Aoeiya - Thanks and yes, they'll have hots for KittySam but that'll come later. There WILL be a 'con in the next chapt i promise :3  
Enicia24 - Thank you and will do.**

**Disclaimmer: I don't own TF, if i own awesome shit like that I'll change into Nyancat.**

**Warnning/s: Cussing, yaoi, gore and OOCness.**

* * *

The results of the innocent act of removing a hat hiding feline ears and freeing one's forked tail from its prison can only be described by one word:

Troublesome.

Ratchet freaked out and fainted, shaking the earth with a huge THUD. Turns out that the other 'bots were trying to eavesdrop and Bumblebee kicked the door down when they heard sound, shouting Sam's name only to freeze when they saw his cat appendages. Then came in Optimus and Ironhide who were on their way to join them and now Sam is in deep shit.

"Sam, Explain. Now." Sam had not ever seen Optimus look this scary. In fact, it kind of reminds him of Megatron when he was up at the building back in Mission city-

"Samuel." Oh crap, his mind was drifting again. Sam cleared his throat and smiled nervously at the assembled Autobots

"Eheheh…do you believe in magic?"

* * *

The Autobots just stared at him with wide optics and slack jaws after Sam told his tale. Sam face-palmed at the stupid look they had and glared at them.

"Will you guys quit freaking _staring_?" The teen snapped, making the 'bots close their mouths and look away. Sam took a breath and explained softly "Do you know how _unnerving_ it is to be stared at? Cats don't like being stared at either, it freaks us out."

'_God it feels as though they're stripping me with their eyes or optics or whatever…'_

"I apologize, Sam but it's just impossible for such things to happen." The Prime said before being nudged aside by Ratchet.

"Do they work like actual limbs?" The white-haired teen rolled his eyes at the question.

"Uh yeah, they work just fine like normal ears and tail…if you know how a cat's tail works that is." Sam muttered as Jolt moved forward.

"So can you feel them?" Jolt asked but Sam couldn't reply for he was too busy purring at the nice feeling of the mech's finger gently stroking his ears and down to his back. He closed his eyes in bliss, not seeing the jealous glares the other 'bots shot at Jolt who glared back but pulled away. Sam blinked and let out a little whine of the loss but went on licking the side of his hand to groom his ears.

"Well that answers the question but do they hurt?" Bumblebee asked with concern in his voice.

"Well kinda at first but now it feels normal, as if I was born with it." Sam grinned up at his guardian before remembering something and looking away with a blush. "Uh and it explains why I sort of did…that at the airport. Sorry about that, cats do that to mark stuff I think." The blush grew deeper when he felt the gazes from the other 'bots on him and 'Bee.

'_Maybe I shouldn't have said that.'_

"A-anyway I'm perfectly fine 'kay? Oh and I've got vampire teeth and claws too" Sam flexed his claw and bared his fangs at them, chuckling when they backed away slightly.

'_Well that went pretty well— hey!'_ A small startled miaow escaped him when Ratchet suddenly scooped him up and placed him on another bench.

"Alright time's up! GET OUT OF MY MED-BAY!" The green and white shouted, adding some Cybertrion cuss words and waving his Wretch of Doom, chasing the 'bots out of the room. Sam growled softly at the rough treatment and glared at the medic with folded arms as Ratchet slammed the fallen door back in place.

"Uh this wouldn't be a chance of payback for making you offline, right?" The teen paled at the evil look on Ratchet's face.

* * *

Well the check-up wasn't _too_ bad…except for the part where he was stripped down to his boxers to examine the scar on his back. The scar had turned black, almost like a tattoo but the scans told them that there was nothing wrong. The current problem was when Ratchet tried to take his bell for analysis. Sam found himself hissing at the medic, tail lashing and claws out for battle. He had gotten used to the bell and felt naked without it, he'd put up a fight if they tried to steal it no doubt. Ratchet's holoform just rolled his eyes and backed off from the teen.

"Calm down Samuel, it is just a pendant." The medic raised a brow at Sam who simply huffed before settling into a more relaxed stance.

"Sorry…It just feels wrong to take it off." The teen muttered and glanced at the other.

Ratchet's holoform was in his early forties, had greying red hair and wore a green shirt and black pants as well as a doctor's coat. Sam blinked in surprise when Ratchet kneeled down beside him, raising a slightly tanned scarred hand near his face. The teen narrowed his eyes at the holoform but sniffed the hand, following his instinct.

Ratchet's scent smelled clean, like antiseptic and a hint of blood. The scent was worn-out from age and war, unlike Bumblebee's which still held some innocence but it didn't matter, Sam decided that he liked it and rubbed his cheek against the hand. The medic felt a smile come up to his face but he could feel the dreadful worry lurking inside him. Although his scans told him that the boy was clear from any injuries or illnesses for both human and cat, he was worried about this hunger pains Sam was having. The teen explained that it was like gastric, only much more painful and it didn't matter if he had eaten or not. It was almost as if Sam was starving himself yet all the scan results show no malnutrition. Since there was no problem, all Ratchet could do, he hated himself for only being to help this way, was give the teen some painkillers.

"Ratch, you okay?" The medic pulled out of his thoughts to see Sam give him a concern look. The man nodded and gently scratched those fuzzy snow-white ears, smiling when he was instantly rewarded with a few giggles and then a loud purr. Ratchet looked up on how to massage a cat and followed some steps, ending up with a certain teenager sighing in bliss on his lap.

Sam sighed happily and curled up in the other's warm lap, nuzzling his head against a firm chest. He hadn't felt this relaxed and warm since the time when he had fallen out of a tree and his mom comforted him. His dad was teaching him to fly a kite but went back into the house, leaving Sam alone outside when a strong gust of wind blew the kite into a short tree. The boy climbed it and managed to grab the edge of it before he fell; his mom ran out of the house to find him crying and carried him into the house. She quickly hushed him and gave him some newly baked muffin and warm milk before cooing and rocking him to sleep. Hell he could probably had fallen asleep in Ratchet's lap if only the medic didn't speak.

"What are you going to tell the other humans?" Sam tilted his head at the question. He didn't really think about Will and Epps as well as the other NEST solders, he was busy worrying on how to break the condition to the 'bots. The teen bit his lip lightly, careful not to break the skin with his new canine teeth before giggling softly at the thought that pop-up in his mind.

"Cosplay? Or maybe nekomimi" Ratchet gave him a curious look and searched the net for what this 'cosplay' was and rolled his eyes at the answers.

"I don't it'd last for long, Samuel. Perhaps it's best that you keep it a secret?" Sam simply shrugged and leaned back into his living sofa.

"Or we could let them figure it out themselves and SURPRISE! I'm a cat, don't like don't talk." The white-haired male grinned up at the medic who only shook his head, fingering the split end of his tail.

"You're acting like a child" Ratchet muttered, making Sam giggle. The grin grew wider as he pushed himself up and leaned close to the other male, honey-brown orbs locking with sky-blue.

"So you noticed?" Ratchet just stared at him, his eyes widening slightly before coughing and pushing the teen away. Sam tilted his head, he could have sworn that the medic looked flush but wasn't able to find out as the holoform nudged him off and fizzed out. The white-haired teen blinked but shrugged, brushing off the matter and climbed into the servo offered by Ratchet who carefully lifted him up and walked out of the med-bay.

"Just remember to take one painkiller if the pain comes back. Should the pain stay, call me through your mobile." The green and white mech ordered but Sam's sensitive ears twitched at the small strain in his voice. The teen's tail twitched in curiosity as the 'bot stopped outside his room in the base and lowered his hand, however the passenger didn't move. Instead Sam looked up at Ratchet with innocent, pleading eyes.

"One last tickle please?"

"No" With that Ratchet outright dumped the teen on the floor but not enough to hurt him. The medic quickly turned to leave but could not even take a single step when a pitiful whimper was heard.

'Don't turn. Don't turn. Don't turn— I turned.' Ratchet blew air out of his vent as a sigh and sneaked a small peek which was his downfall. There stood Sam staring up at him with large hurt honey-brown eyes, making soft whimpers with his ears flatten and tail curled around his legs. (A/N: Reminds you of any cat? Clue: He stole golden eggs.) The medic tried to resist The Look however knew he failed when another sad whine came.

"ARGH! Fine!" Ratchet roared, he was very glad that there was no one else in the hallway as he bended and gently scratched the teen's head. Sam let out a small yay and his bright smile turned into a blissful one as his ears were stroked.

Ratchet felt his anger and embarrassments evaporate at the sight; he couldn't stop the small smile creeping up to his face.

Maybe it wasn't so bad, right?

* * *

_It was really dark. Sam could barely make out that he was in a room, or at least somewhere like a room, it was odd since his night vision would had made the light as bright as day. He got up slowly and glanced around, trying to use his feline senses to guide him when he noticed a large shape in the corner of the room._

_The teen gasped when the shape moved and two glowing golden orbs stared at him. The eyes were cold, calculating, and emotionless; they were the eyes of a hunter. Amber eyes reminded Sam painfully of that nekomata that caused all this problems in the first place._

_Sam backed away, jumping when his back bumped against a wall, brown eyes never leaving golden ones. Sam was not afraid of the fact that the eyes were so similar to the nekomata; it was the glint in its eyes that frighten him the most. While the yōkai's were crazy from hatred, this one was mad from hunger of a beast that had been starved._

_Hope flared in Sam's heart when he felt his hand brush against a doorknob; he quickly twisted the knob and pushed open the door. The monster never moved once nor did its gaze ever leave him as he backed out of the door and slammed it shut, ending the staring contest they had. The teen let a sigh of relief escape and turned, only to scream at the sight before him._

_Blood, there was freaking blood everywhere. Sam could see human blood and energon splattered all over the place. He felt everything turn cold when he saw the bodies. His parents, Will, Epps, Mikeala, Leo were littered on the ground along with many more others. Slashes and cuts made the bodies almost unrecognizable. Deeper in the room he could barely see the outlines of familiar and unfamiliar 'bots lying there, broke, twisted or just torn apart._

_He covered his mouth with his hands, trying to push the panic away when he heard a creak from behind him. Swinging around, he saw the previously closed door now wide open but nothing stood in the doorway. The teen closed his eyes and slowly turned around, ignoring the tears threating to flow and the disturbing sounds of jaws snapping flesh, and opened his eyes._

_There sat a huge feline, slightly bigger than a tiger. The feline's fur was soaked in so much blood that the original colour could not be seen, sharp fangs ripping the meat off a human leg which was held down by a large paw and unsheathed claws sinking in the soft flesh. _

"_Why?" _

_The question came out before Sam could stop it. The large cat looked up from its prey and locked eyes with the teen; he couldn't look away no matter how hard he tried. The monster slowly stood up on its hind legs and walked towards him, it was odd to see a cat balancing and walking on its rear legs. Sam tried to run, hide, scream, anything but his body wouldn't respond and the next moment he knew, the beast was right in front of him._

_They stared at each other, as though wondering who the other was, before the feline lunged._

* * *

Sam's eyes snapped open and he gasped for breath, quickly sitting up. Panting still, he glanced around the room wildly for movement in the shadows of his room. Finding none, he took deep breaths as he tried to calm his racing heart. When the frantic beating reduced to a slower pace, the teen noticed that there were small blood stains on his bed. Sam then felt a slight pain in his arms and looked; he found slash marks that matched his own clawed fingers.

The white-haired teen remanded on the bed for a while before getting up and heading to the bathroom. He didn't bother with the lights since he was gifted with night vision as he turned on the tap and washed his new wounds, hissing softly in pain.

'_The wounds aren't too deep, I'll just bandage them up and nobody would know._ _I've been through worse.'_ Sam mused as he rampaged through the cabinet behind the mirror. The teen took out bandages, a bottle of disinfection and some cotton wools as he set them on the sink. He stared at his still-bleeding wounds and before he could stop himself, he licked one of them.

Sam was slightly disgusted at the metallic taste but blinked at the cooling feel of his tongue made on the burning feeling of the cuts. He shrugged and continued to lick his injuries, actually feeling the pain subside. When the teen felt it was enough, he pulled away and inspected the marks. To his surprise the slashes stopped bleeding and looked as if they were almost healed. Sam brushed it aside as a trick of the light, deep in his mind told him otherwise however, as he bandaged his arms.

After making sure the cloth was frim, the white-haired male kept the items and went back to his bed. He glanced at his alarm-clock and let out a groan. It was 12:05 AM, now he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep thanks to his condition. Sam stood up and began to pace back and forth, ignoring the strong urge to just get the hell out of here and into the night. Just then, he noticed the window at the far side of his room.

The white-haired male froze in his steps and stared at the soft moonlight shining into his room. Glowing brown eyes widen at the sight of the beautiful moon and stars dappling the night sky, the need for freedom grew strong as he walked over to the window. The teen stared out at the dark forest surround the base and leaned his forehead against the cold glass, staring longingly at the night.

He suddenly felt a stab of fury. Why should he stay and suffer here? It wasn't as if the 'bots owned him or something. The very thought of having an owner and being trapped sent a shudder down his spine and Sam looked at the window hatefully. He unlocked it, pushed it up and took a deep breath of the night air. The teen sighed in content before snatching his black hoodie which was hanging on a chair that he used to somehow slip out opening.

Outside was _so _much better, the dirt under his bare feet, the cooling fresh air, the sounds of the other night creatures and the part in him that felt so alive. Sam took another deep breath and took in his surroundings. Lucky for him, his room was facing the forest and the only thing protecting it was a stupid electrical fence. The teen growled and inspected the metal barrier and found a small hole. Unfortunately the hole was much too small for him…as a human that is.

Relaxing, Sam closed his eyes and focused. He felt the same power back in the Cat's island locked away deep inside and tapped it. When the teen opened his eyes, there he was once again seeing things at a cat's view. He had to admit, being in cat form made him feel much more active and lighter but he had to be fast for he knew that there would be a patrol of guards soon.

The cat shook his fur and stretched, getting used to his new body before slipping over to the hole. He easily slides in and once he was out, the feline dashed into the forest. Sam didn't know where he was going but didn't care as he surveyed the feeling of the wind blowing against his fur as he kept running. The next thing he knew, he was at the edge of the woods by a nearby town so the cat stopped and sat down to groom.

Finishing his groom section, Sam stood up and tapped that power again, shifting back to original form. He sighed in relief when he saw that he still had his clothes, remembering that he was nude when he first changed. The teen shrugged and flipped his hood up before scrolling into the empty street, meowing happily at stray cats around. Most of the cats greeted back and soon trailed behind him.

Sam grinned, he must be quite the sight as the teen walked down the road with dozen of cats following him. He continued down the street but froze when his ears flicked under the hood at the sound of a cat in distress. Eyes flashing dangerously, he followed the noise into an alleyway and saw a man about to throw a cat into a dumpster.

Rage took over and before Sam knew it, he was pinning the guy who reeked for alcohol on the dirty floor with an arm twisted behind, the cats around him hissing madly at the fallen human. The man was screaming in pain but Sam didn't care, instead he slowly reached out to the frighten cat and stroke her head when she was close enough. He noticed the she-cat was unusually large, his eyes widen when he realised at she was pregnant and felt a hate-filled growl crept from his throat.

The hooded teen was planning to beat the shit out of the guy, how he dare try to hurt a weaker creature, let alone one carrying other lives, when the same sharp pain came from his tummy. Sam then noticed that the human under him look kind of eatable if you ignore the drunk part—

Wait what?

The teen blinked, processing what he just thought before crying out when the pain came back worse. He managed to get off the bastard and step a few steps toward the exit when the pain got too unbearable and everything went black.

The man groaned and wobbly stood up after the weight left his back. He spotted Sam unconscious on the ground and stumbled over to the mouth of the alley, not hearing the soft sound of a body getting up and a tap on the shoulder made the drunkard turn. The demon cat stood right behind him with hungry golden slit eyes and a wide Cheshire grin, behind him were all those stray cats just watching them. Sam's mad grin grew wider and lunged before a scream could escape his prey.

* * *

Sam covered his face with his hands, groaning in frustration. He woke up surrounded by strays in the alley with a headache and this weird metallic taste in his mouth but he brushed off as biting himself in his sleep. The teen remembered escaping, stopping the drunk bastard and then blank so he pushed the memory aside to inspect later. He shook himself awake, stretching as the pregnant cat who was napping in his lap woke up and meowed a greeting.

The queen was a sleek black and silver mottled tabby with clear ice-blue eyes as well as a torn right ear and a scar down her flank. She looked up at him with content, determined eyes as he scratched under her chin. His smile quickly turned into a frown when he saw a bloody paw of the queen, he carefully scooped her up and made his way out from the mess of felines around.

The white-haired teen stepped out of the alley and sighed, he should be making his way back to the base. He adjusted his hold on the cat and started to make his way to the forest.

Click-click.

His white ears twitched, barely catching the sound of a photo being taken by a camera. Sam paused and tilted his head, listening intensely. The cats around him fell silent as if listening for the noise as well, they waited for minutes till the teen shrugged and went on. Maybe he just imagined it.

Click-click.

Scratch that, it was definitely real as his hearing pinpointed the source behind a parked car across the street. Sam slowly lifted one hand to his head to only feel his fuzzy ears, damnit his hood slipped off again and the asshole got pictures of him!

The white-haired teen snarled when he could make out the shape of a human crouched behind the vehicle, a camera in hand. He narrowed his eyes and ducked into the shadows, stalking up to the human. The photographer noticed that he was gone and was about to run, only to realise that the demon cat was right next to him. The man let out a shout and ran, Sam's swipe just missing by a hair's breath.

The human ran down the street, screeching his head off as Sam and the other cats followed closely behind. Golden-brown eyes widen at the faint sound of a siren and out came a very familiar saleen mustang patrol car zooming down the bend and stopping in the front. He felt the blood rush out of his face when he saw the clear mark of the Decepticons logo as the strays turned tail.

The teen paled as he watched from afar as the man thanked whoever he was praying to and ran over to the car for help, only to be slammed to the ground when the driver-side door swung open and hit him. The man shouted at the 'officer' who ignored him and drove forward, crushing the camera which had dropped when the human fell.

Sam felt his heart speed up as the human ran away, leaving him alone with the 'police' as the car began to shift to his bi-peal form.

_Fuck my life._

* * *

**Guess who?**

**I think i made Ratchet very OOC damnit. ****Once again please forgive me for the lateness and guess who? Give ideas, love, hate etc etc etc via review. Cats and dogs (ew) are able to tell loads of things from your scent and nekomimi is some kind of catgirl or person with cat traits.  
****Now review and love me.**

**...**

**Reviewers get to hug KittySam. **


End file.
